Atlas Flame
Smoki |mark location= |occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Martwy |relatives= |magic=Magia Zabójcy Smoków |manga debut=Rozdział 328 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes}} Atlas Flame (アトラスフレイム Atorasufureimu) jest jednym z siedmiu smoków kontrolowanych przez Rogue'a z Przyszłości, który przybył do Crocus przez Bramę Zaćmienia. Jest także bliskim przyjacielem Igneela. Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Wygląd Atlasa FlameAtlas Flame jest ogromnym stworzeniem, które posiada cechy klasycznego Smoka: masywne ciało, parę skrzydeł, które umożliwiają mu lot, cztery kończyny zakończone pazurami oraz ogon. Jednak, w odróżnieniu od większości smoków, ciało Atlasa Flame nie jest pokryte łuskami, lecz wydaje się być w całości wykonane z ognia, co sprawia wrażenie, że jego ciało jest płonącym szkieletem. Osobowość Niewiele wiadomo o osobowości Atlasa Flame. Pomimo faktu, że smoki zwykle traktują ludzi jak pożywienie, Atlas okazuje im szacunek np. przedstawiając się członkom Fairy Tail, którzy stanęli z nim do walki, ponadto ostrzegł ich, że "doświadczą płomieni piekieł" zanim uderzył w nich swoim Smoczym Rykiem. Atlas Flame ma także bardzo silną wolę i bardzo szanuje tych, którzy są w jakiś sposób powiązani z jego przyjaciółmi (kiedy dowiedział się, że Natsu jest przybranym synem Igneela, jego bliskiego przyjaciela, uwolnił się spod kontroli Rogue'a z przyszłości i z szacunku do Ognistego Króla Smoków, walczył ramię w ramię z jego synem, Natsu). Historia W przeszłości, Atlas Flame kilka razy walczył z Królem Ognistych Smoków, Igneelem. Igneel zwyciężał za każdym razem i pożerał płomienie Atlasa. Od tamtego czasu Atlas Flame uznaje Ognistego Smoka za bliskiego przyjaciela. Fabuła Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|right|200px|Atlas Flame wśród kontrolowanych smokówJako jeden z siedmiu smoków, którym udało się przejść przez Bramę Zaćmienia zanim Yukino Agurii i Lucy Heartfilii udało się ją zamknąć, Atlas Flame pojawia się w Krokus. Kiedy Rogue z przyszłości pojawia się koło Bramy, zostaje ujawnione, że Atlas i pozostałe smoki są przez niego kontrolowane za pomocą Magii Manipulacji Smoków. Rogue ogłasza początek Ery Smoków i anihilację ludzkości, rozkazuje smokom zabić wszystkich magów w Krokus, Atlas Flame i reszta smoków pod jego kontrolą wzbijają się w powietrze i przystępują do ataku. Ognisty Smok pojawia się w miejscu gdzie stoją magowie Fairy Tail, przedstawia im się po czym, przed uderzeniem w nich swoim Smoczym Rykiem, ostrzega ich, że zaraz "doświadczą płomieni piekieł". thumb|left|200px|Atlas Flame uderzony przez Laxusa W pewnym momencie, Atlas zostaje uderzony przez Makarova w swojej postaci Tytana, który dzięki swojej magii wzrostem dorównywał nawet smokom. Jednak płomienie Ognistego Smoka parzą rękę Dreyara, widząc to, Atlas Flame komentuje, że nigdy nie uda im się pokonać smoka, nieważne jak silnej mocy użyją, gdyż wciąż są tylko ludźmi. Pomimo swojego ostrzeżenia, zostaje uderzony przez Zabójcę Smoków Piorunów, Laxusa Dreyar, któremu pomagają Raijinshū. thumb|200px|Atlas Flame i jego wspomnienie Igneela, Króla Ognistych Smoków Ognisty Smok jest nieustannie atakowany przez Raijinshu, jednak jego ciało jest odporne na ich ludzką magię. Po chwili zostaje uderzony Rykiem Smoka Piorunów Laxusa Dreyara, lecz nie odnosi to żadnego efektu. Nagle, zrzucony z powietrza przez Happy'ego, Natsu Dragneel wskakuje mu na głowę i oświadcza, że zamierza go zjeść, czym szokuje Laxusa i Raijinshu. Wściekły Atlas Flame każe Dragneelowi przestać z niego drwić po czym, zaczyna machać łbem by go z siebie zrzucić. Zauważywszy, że nie daje to żadnego efektu, zaczyna uderzać głową w ziemię niszcząc ulice i budynki. Atlas słyszy jak Natsu mówi Laxusowi by ten udał się do zamku i pomógł Wendy w jej walce z Zirconisem. Wzburzony Flame uderza głową w ziemię, mówiąc, że to wstyd, że zwykły człowiek pożera jego płomienie. Nagle smoka ogarnia nostalgia, Atlas mówi do siebie w myślach, że walcząc z Natsu czuje się jakby walczył z Królem Ognistych Smoków, Igneelem. Smok zatrzymuje się i pyta Smoczego Zabójcę uczepionego jego głowy, jakie są jego powiązania z Igneelem, ujawniając, że on i Ognisty Smok są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Natsu z uśmiechem odpowiada, że Igneel jest jego ojcem. thumb|left|200px|Atlas Flame łączy siły z Natsu DragneelemChwilę później, Atlas z Natsu na jego plecach, atakuje Motherglare i Rogue z przyszłości. Motherglare i Atlas Flame zderzają się. Tłumacząc coś Rogue, Dragneel nazywa Ognistego Smoka wujkiem, czym bardzo go żenuje. Gdy Rogue pyta Natsu jak udało mu się złamać jego Magię Manipulacji Smoków, Dragneel stwierdza, że on i Atlas po prostu zostali przyjaciółmi, co Ognisty Smok potwierdza. thumb|200px|Atlas Flame vs. MotherglareRzucając się w wir walki, Atlas chwyta zębami szyję Motherglare. W trakcie walki, Motherglare uwalnia potężny ryk, który przechodzi przez ciało Ognistego Smoka i niszczy pobliskie pasmo górskie. Atlas Flame stwierdza, że Motherglare nie jest w stanie zrobić nic jego ognistemu ciału, słysząc to, drugi smok stwierdza, że jego piekielne płomienie nie są w stanie zranić jego adamantowych łusek. Atlas mówi, że Motherglare nie docenia jego piekielnych płomieni - i tego, który je spożył, Natsu Dragneela. W tym czasie Natsu wybija się z grzbietu Ognistego Smoka i atakuje tworząc ogromną eksplozję, a Atlas Flame kontynuuje atakowanie Motherglare. thumb|left|200px|Rogue z przyszłości i Motherglare - pokonaniWciąż walcząc z Motherglare, Atlas odpycha w swojego przeciwnika, który uderza w pobliski budynek, który zawalając się obsypuje gruzem, Flame'a, Motherglare, Natsu i Rogue z przyszłości. Atlas Flame i Motherglare rozpoczynają zaciętą walkę w powietrzu, komplikując walkę Dragneela i Rogue z przyszłości którzy pojedynkują się na grzbietach obydwu smoków. Widząc że szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Rogue z przyszłości Atlas woła Natsu po imieniu i napędza chłopaka wyrzucając go ze swojej łapy. Natsu wykorzystuje swoją szybkość i z całą siłą jaką Atlas włożył w rzucenie nim, uderza w Rogue powodując ogromny wybuch. Motherglare Rogue i Natsu upadają a Bramę Zaćmienia tym samym niszcząc ją. Zobaczywszy to, Atlas Flame stwierdza, że nadszedł czas aby powrócił do swoich czasów. Ognisty Smok mówi że nigdy nie zapomni Natsu, który po chwili dziękuje mu za jego pomoc. Saga Wioska Słońca thumb|200px|Atlas Flame jako Wieczny PłomieńCzterysta lat później, Atlas pełniący funkcję strażnika Wioski Słońca, jako Wieczny Płomień, zostaje zamrożony przez niespotykany dotąd rodzaj lodu. Zostaje uwolniony przez maga Fairy Tail, Graya Fullbustera, lecz jego moc drastycznie maleje pozostawiając po sobie jedynie mały płomyk. Jednak z pomocą Natsu Dragneela i jego Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, Atlas Flame odzyskuje dawną, "płomienną" postać. Smok patrzy prosto w oczy Natsu mówiąc, że minęło aż czterysta lat odkąd ostatnio nazwał go "Synem Igneela". Podczas rozmowy z członkami Fairy Tail smok ma duże problemy z pamięcią, w końcu jednak Atlas przypomina sobie, że jego płomienie płonęły przez 400 lat, uświadamia sobie także, że nie jest już dłużej częścią tego świata i to, że jego postać się tam pojawiła jest zasługą Drogi Mlecznej, Wendy Marvell. Próbując przypomnieć sobie co się wydarzyło, Flame stwierdza, że przez lód, w którym był uwięziony jego pamięć jest uszkodzona, na początku jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie tylko to, że Natsu jest synem Igneela. Po jakimś czasie jego pamięć częściowo wraca. Atlas mówi magom, że Wioska Słońca, jego "świat", została zamrożona przez jakiegoś człowieka; człowieka, który wziął go za coś innego. Ów mężczyzna, Zabójca Demonów, omyłkowo wziął go za Demona i zamroził go by go zniszczyć. thumb|left|200px|Atlas mówi o magii Zerefa: E.N.D.Atlas Flame próbuje przypomnieć sobie całą swoją przeszłość, lecz udaje się mu to dopiero po tym jak Flare nazywa go "Strażnikiem Wioski" i prosi by pomógł gigantom. Odzyskawszy pamięć smok mówi, że to on stworzył Wioskę Słońca, stwierdza, że łzy i ból jego wioski są jego łzami i bólem, dodaje, że powinien uwolnić swoją wioskę. Tworzy ogromne płomienie, które rozmrażają wioskę i jej mieszkańców. Gdy dusza Atlasa zaczyna odchodzić, smok mówi kilka ważnych słów: Igneel, Król Smoków, Acnologia i Zeref. Przed tym jak całkowicie znika, mówi Natsu, że 400 lat temu, Igneel nie był w stanie powstrzymać najbardziej niegodziwej czarnej magii Zerefa: E.N.D., po czym znika i zostawia Dragneela bardzo skonfundowanego. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|190px|Atlas i jego Smoczy RykSmoczy Ryk: Podobnie do innych Smoków i Zabójców Smoków, Atlas Flame wykazał umiejętność posługiwania się atakiem wychodzącym z jego ust. W przypadku Atlasa, ryk ma postać ogromnych płomieni, jest tak silny, że był w stanie bez problemu "zdmuchnąć" wszystkich członków Fairy Tail, którzy zostali nim uderzeni. Lot: Jako Smok, Atlas wykazał umiejętność latania, co umożliwiają mu jego płomienne skrzydła. Płomienne Ciało: Z tego względu, że ciało Atlasa w całości zrobione jest płomieni, każda osoba, która go dotknie (oprócz Natsu i ognistych Smoków) zostanie poważnie poparzona, lub spalona. Ponadto każdy atak wymierzony w ciało Atlasa Flame przejdzie przez nie na wylot, nie robiąc mu krzywdy np. kiedy Laxus i Raijinshu zaatakowali go wspólnie, lub kiedy ryk Motherglare przeszedł przez jego ciało nie czyniąc mu żadnych szkód. Ogromna Wytrzymałość: Atlas Flame jest niezwykle wytrzymałym smokiem, był w stanie przyjąć na siebie ciosy Makarova w postaci Tytana, i wyjść bez uszczerbku z jego ataków. '''Ogromna Inteligencja: '''Atlas Flame jak i inne smoki posiada wysoki iloraz inteligencji. Ciekawostki * Atlas jest Tytanem, który w Mitologii Greckiej został zmuszony do trzymania na plecach sklepienia niebieskiego, była to kara za sprzeciwianie się Olimpijskim Bogom. Nawigacja Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Magiczne Istoty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Martwi